tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elnea Mew Mew
Elnea Mew Mew is an upcoming 'for fun' series by Necropolis. It's set in the medieval times with castles, villages, knights, scholars, villagers, royalty etc. It's inspired by the game World Neverland Elnea Kingdom. Summary As a visitor to this land, you are free to greet the citizens and experience life in the kingdom. Before you know it, you will become a citizen of the kingdom yourself. Amazing encounters and experiences surely await you. Meet Sakurayu Oogami (later Detti) who was a visitor to the kingdom and soon became a citizen. She also was born a Mew Mew unlike many others who was infused with animal DNA, she was born with it. She meets and makes many friends with other Mew Mews and non-Mews alike. She will eventually marry? Wait what? Just what will happen to Sakurayu in the kingdom? Characters Mew Mews * Sakurayu Oogami (later Detti) / Mew Sakurayu (Cherry Blossom Tea) * Karifurawā Detti (later Rungis) / Mew Cauliflower * Hanīkurisupu Hachimitsu / Mew Honeycrisp (Apple) * Oreo Tetsutetsu / Mew Oreo Cookie * Shinamon Lesly / Mew Cinnamon Tea * Retasu Lesly (Formerly Amai) / Mew Lettuce * Painberī Todoroki / Mew Pineberry * Purin Momoka / Mew Pudding * Macaron Momoka / Mew Makaron Scientists * Duvel Luina Aliens * Caramel (Later Todoroki) * Lynx * Maxine (Later Thewlis) Humans Check here for full family lists: Family Trees Locations Places Elnea Kingdom The main setting of Elnea Mew Mew. Where everyone lives in. Yano Market The small market place in Elnea kingdom. Pasture Where the farmers work in the fields with the cows to get milk to turn them into milk curds. Arena Where arena events are held at. Natal School Where the young kids go and learn. Bath House Where everyone goes to clean up. Children and adults can go there together. Waterfall This is the place where parents and children can go together. Shiznee Temple Weddings and various events will be held. The wedding reservation list is on the left desk. Objects of Interest: Catacombs from the right staircase. Scholars Assoc. Where you can go and sign up to be a scholar. Apothecary Forest A forest you can enter and search for mushrooms and insects and other stuff. Elnea Castle Where certain events are held by the king /and or queen of the kingdom. Fountain St. Where you can go and meet your partner when you're going on a date the next day. Fountain Plaza A house district for people who just moved into the kingdom. Suburb St. Another housing district for people who can buy and move to a home there, they are generally bigger then the housing at Fountain Plaza. Riverside Forest A forest where you can harvest wool from sheep and gather herbs and other stuff at. You can also fish there. Old Town St. Another housing district for those who want to live there after becoming a scholar. They are two story houses. Castle St. Another housing district for those who want to live there after becoming a knight. They are bigger then Fountain Plaza and Suburb St. Houses. Farm St. The place where all the farms for each family is located at. Mt. Dhorme Where you can mine for coal and other materials and also make them into weapons such as swords for the humans. Dungeons Places were humans and mews alike can explore to find stuff they need that isn't obtainable anywhere else. Forest These dungeons are located in Riverside Forest area. Forest Trail The first and easier dungeon. Deep Woods The second easiest dungeon. Rabidfang Forest The third and medium power dungeon, meaning its not easy nor hard. Gehanna Forest The fourth and second to hardest dungeon. Miasma Forest The last and hardest of them all. Mt. Dhorme These dungeons are located in Mt. Dhorme area. Side Tunnel The first and easiest one. Tunnel Remains The second and easiest one. The Cave of no Return The second to last hardest. Warlock/Demon Cave The hardest one of the four. Old Town These dungeons are located in the Old Town area. Old Town Ruins The easiest one. Ruins of Old Town The second easiest one. Ruins of Carnet The second to hardest one. Forbidden Ruins The hardest one of the four. Will be updated from time to time when needed Category:Elnea Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs